1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures which may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The collapsible structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the play structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become popular with both adults and children. Many of these collapsible objects have a plurality of panels which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the object to facilitate convenient storage and use. Each panel is comprised of a fabric or material that is supported by a resilient frame member, with the fabric or material spanning a portion of, or entirely across, the area supported by the frame member. The frame member supports the periphery of each panel, and is capable of being twisted and folded to reduce the size of each panel.
Examples of such collapsible objects are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,794 (Zheng), 5,560,385 (Zheng) and 5,778,915 (Zheng) in the form of collapsible structures. These structures are currently being enjoyed by many people in many different applications. For example, these structures have been provided in many different shapes and sizes for children's play indoors and outdoors. Smaller versions of these structures have been used as infant nurseries. Even smaller versions of these structures have been used as dollhouses and action figure play houses by toddlers and children. As another example, these structures have been made into tents or outdoor structures that can be used by adults and children for camping or other outdoor purposes. These structures have also been used as beach cabanas. Even animals can enjoy these structures. Some of these structures have been made into shelters that can be used by pets, both indoors and outdoors.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performance, convenience and variety that these structures provide. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used as a true shelter without the fear of collapse. These structures are easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structures. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment. For example, a child can use a structure both indoors and outdoors for different play purposes, and can use the same structure for camping.
Another example of collapsible objects includes collapsible game and play structures, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,446 (Zheng) and 5,816,954 (Zheng). These structures provide a multitude of game structures that can be enjoyed by children and adults indoors and outdoors.